Silver and Cold
by salema
Summary: Dunkle Zeiten brechen an, nichts ist so wie es einmal war. Die bösen Mächte drohen den letzten Rest guter Magie auf der Erde zu verschlingen.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Das Messer in seinen Händen spiegelte das letzte Sonnenlicht an diesem lauen Sommerabend. Lächelnd betrachtete Ron sein Werkzeug. Blut tropfte von der Klinge auf seinen von Sonnenbrand geröteten Handrücken, er wischte es nicht weg.

Elvas trat hinter ihn. Ron drehte sich nicht um, er wusste wer den Blick über seine Schulter warf. „Was war es für ein Gefühl?", stieß Elvas mit heiserer Stimme hervor. Die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden lag in der Luft, Ron konnte sie förmlich riechen.

„Was für ein Gefühl wobei?"

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Ist die Erinnerung jetzt schon verblasst? Du weißt doch genau wovon ich rede."

„Nein tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich habe zu tun."

Eine kräftige Hand packte Rons Schulter als er einen Schritt Richtung Zelt machte.

„Nein du wirst hier bleiben. Bis du mir gesagt hast was es für ein Gefühl ist seinen eigenen Bruder zu töten!"

„Es war eine Notwendigkeit! Nichts weiter, was hätte ich auch sonst für einen Grund Charly zu ermorden? Ich bin nicht nach Ägypten gekommen um ein Familienmitglied unter die Erde zu bringen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Er wusste zuviel über meine Pläne mit Hermine. Hätte er unsere Idee verraten, würden wir sie nie verwirklichen können! Und frag nicht weiter, denn erzähle ich dir etwas, von dem ich im Nachhinein bemerke, dass es nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt war, dann muss ich auch dich töten."

Elvas zuckte zurück. Er war mehr als einen Kopf größer und viel stämmiger als Ron. Im Zweikampf würde er ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können, doch der junge Weasley war gerissen. Er würde ihn im Schlaf überraschen und Elvas hätte keine Chance.

„Verlasse dieses Land! Du bringst nichts als Unglück über mich und meine Familie!", schrie Elvas. Seit er und seine Frau Ron ihren Garten als Zeltplatz zur Verfügung gestellt und ihm Nahrungsmittel gebracht hatten, wurde ihm der junge Zauberer immer unheimlicher.

Elvas Évoramonte Monsaraz lebte mit seiner Frau Éva und den Kindern Vasco und Leiria in einem großen bäuerlichen Landhaus in Ägypten. Sie waren vor 7 Jahren, noch vor der Geburt ihrer Kinder wegen familiärer Probleme von Portugal nach Ägypten ausgewandert.

Als nun vor drei Wochen Ron Weasley vor ihrer Haustüre stand, ließ es ihr Stolz nicht zu, ihm nicht Gastfreundschaft zu gewähren.

Jetzt aber, da der ungebetene Gast Elvas' Freund und Arbeitskollegen Charly Weasley kaltblütig niedergestochen hatte, war der Portugiese nahe daran ihn hinauszuwerfen. Doch er hatte Angst, was Ron seiner Frau und den Kindern antun könnte, wenn er, Elvas sich seinen Anweisungen widersetzte. Er beschloss Folge zu leisten und kehrte wortlos ins Haus zurück. Als er 20 Minuten später vorsichtig ans Fenster trat und einen Blick nach draußen warf, stand Ron noch immer wie benommen 10 Meter von der Leiche seines Bruders entfernt, die Augen starr auf seine Mordwaffe gerichtet, ein verzücktes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Dieser Irre!", stieß Elvas verzweifelt aus und er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Dieser Irre hat mein Leben zerstört."

Ginny Weasley sah den Regen. Sie sah die Pfützen die sich in den Schlaglöchern vor dem Haus gebildet hatten, warum sich wohl nie jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte sie auszubessern?

Das Mädchen riss sich von dem Anblick los und lies ihren Blick über die Küche schweifen. Sie sah alle so genau vor sich, wie sie beim Essen saßen, ihre ganze Familie. Doch so harmonisch wie früher würde ihr Zusammensein nie wieder sein. Alles war anders geworden seit sich Percy dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte.

Fred und George waren zwar seit ein paar Jahren mit der Schule fertig, doch seit ihrer Gründung einer Leichenbestattung waren die beiden nicht mehr richtig glücklich. Ihre trostlosen Mienen machten selbst Ginny traurig, die nächstes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen würde.

Ihre Mutter war schon seit 2 Jahren tot, als Percy sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Krawatte erdrosselt hatte. Nun vegetierten sie in ihrem baufälligen Haus im Dreck dahin.

Arthur Weasley war nach dem Mord an seiner Frau betrunken vom Hausdach gesprungen. Nachdem seine zahlreichen Knochenbrüche auskuriert waren, hatte man ihn in eine Nervenheilanstalt verfrachtet. Ginny hatte ihn seit gut einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, einmal hatten sie ihn alle gemeinsam in der St. James Irrenanstalt besucht, doch Ginny konnte den Anblick ihres Vaters nicht ertragen und war seither nicht mehr hingegangen.

Was Ron zurzeit trieb, war Ginny auch schleierhaft. Der Einzige von dem sie wusste, dass alles war wie immer, war Charly. Er arbeitete in Ägypten mit den Drachen und alles war in Ordnung. Ginny beschloss mit ihm zu telefonieren und wählte seine Nummer.

„Der Benutzer dieses MMP (MagicMobilePhone) ist verstorben. Bitte versuchen Sie seine Angehörigen zu erreichen.", meldete sich eine Computerstimme.

Was? Das konnte nicht sein! Sie musste sich verwählt haben… Doch als erneut die Stimme erklang als sie versuchte ihren Bruder zu erreichen, wurde ihr klar: Charly war tot!


	2. Chapter 1

**1. KAPITEL:**

Hastig wählte Ginny Ron's Handynummer. „Hallo?", meldete sich eine kalte Stimme.

„Ähm, ich bin's, deine Schwester."

„Oh, hallo Ginny. Tut mir leid ich hatte nicht erwartet dass du anrufst. Was gibt's?"

Ron's Stimme klang nun schon freundlicher.

„Es, es ist wegen Charly", schluchzte Ginny in das Telefon. Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. „Er ist tot! Verstehst du Ron? Unser Bruder ist tot"

„Ich weiß", antwortete ihr Bruder mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner leicht zittrigen Stimme. „Hör jetzt gut zu, Schwesterchen, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Mein Vermieter, Elvas Évoramonte Monsaraz, hat Charly getötet und nun versucht er, mir den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben!"

Ron musste unwillkürlich leise lachen über die Lüge die er seiner kleinen, leichtgläubigen Schwester aufgetischt hatte.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir, Ron!", kam die sofortige Antwort. „Du bist doch mein Bruder! Wo bist du? Ich komme auf schnellstem Weg dorthin!"

„Ich bin in Ägypten Ginny. Du weißt doch wo Charly arbeitet, ähm ich meine gearbeitet hat. 30 Meter weiter steht ein Landhaus, in der die Monsaraz's leben. Ich habe mein Zelt im Garten aufgeschlagen, aber ich denke es wird das Beste sein wenn wir uns in der alten Scheune treffen, die sich 20 Meter östlich des Hauses befindet. Elvas sollte nicht unbedingt von deiner Anwesenheit erfahren, sonst tötet er uns beide, es ist zu gefährlich.

Flieg sofort los, ich warte bei unserem Treffpunkt auf dich und solltest du mich nicht finden können dann ruf mich auf meinem MMP an!"

„Ok Ron, ich bin schon so gut wie weg!"

Rasch packte das Mädchen das Nötigste in einen praktischen Rucksack, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und erhob sich in den Abendhimmel. Ein kühler Wind blies ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, während eine einsame Träne ihrem Auge entglitt. Knapp drei Stunden später erreichte sie Ägypten und hielt Ausschau nach dem von Ron beschriebenen Landhaus. Sie brauchte nicht lange um sowohl das Anwesen der Monsaraz's als auch deren Scheune erkennen zu können. Als sie 2 Meter von der Scheune entfernt hart landete und sich das strähnige, verschwitzte Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, hielt sie nach ihrem Bruder Ausschau, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends erblicken.

Plötzlich hörte sie eilige Schritte hinter sich. Erschrocken fuhr sie um und lachte erleichtert als Ron vor ihr stand. „Ach so, du bist es!", stieß sie hervor.

„Ja ich bin es!", sagte Ron kalt, holte ein langes Messer hervor, an dessen Klinge noch braunes Blut klebte und ging schnell auf Ginny zu.

„Ron? Was willst du? Du machst mir Angst!"

„Ich mache dir also Angst? Gut so!", Ron stieß ein krächzendes Lachen hervor. „Elvas hat nicht gelogen als er sagte ich hätte meinen eigenen Bruder getötet. Es hat sich wirklich so zugetragen. Ich habe Charly dieses Messer in die Rippen gerammt, und zwar genau so wie ich es in wenigen Augenblicken bei dir tun werde. Auch dein Blut wird nur allzu bald an dieser Klinge kleben."

„Nein Ron! Wieso tust du das? Was ist nur mit dir los?", schrie Ginny mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

Als Ron mit immer schnelleren Schritten auf sie zueilte, begann sie lauthals zu schreien. Doch dann besann sie sich und entschied, dass es klüger war ihre Energie darauf zu verwenden, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen welche Fluchtmöglichkeiten sich boten.

Mit letzter Kraft sprang sie auf ihren Besen und erhob sich in den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Überrascht starrte Ron ihr hinterher, als sie davonflog. Mit dieser schnellen Reaktion seiner Schwester hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Wütend trat er nach einem herumliegenden Stein. Er würde seine kleine Schwester schon noch in die Finger kriegen. Und er würde sie töten. Ja das würde er!


	3. Chapter 2

**2. KAPITEL:**

Beunruhigt saß Hermine in ihrer 2-Zimmer Wohnung in London und starrte auf das Telefon. Was war nur mit Ron los? Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er sich noch vor Mittag bei ihr melden würde um mit ihr gemeinsam den Stand der Dinge zu besprechen, doch nun war es bereits 4 Uhr nachmittags und er hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet. Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art, diese Unzuverlässigkeit machte Hermine misstrauisch. Wenn ihm nun etwas zugestoßen war? Gestern Vormittag hatte sie noch mit ihm gesprochen, sie hatten Zukunftspläne geschmiedet und ihre Rachepläne gegen Harry ausgearbeitet.

Warum die beiden vorhatten sich an ihrem einst besten Freund zu rächen? Um das zu verstehen muss man wissen was einige Monate zuvor in einer kleinen Gasstätte in Nordengland geschehen war….

_Poke Village, 17. Oktober 2000_

_Harry saß gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley, dem Wirt des Gasthauses in dem sie sich befanden und seiner festen Freundin Hermine Granger an einem großen runden Tisch und spielte Poker. Seine Stimmung war nicht die beste, hatte er auch schon einiges and Geld verloren._

_Nach der fünften Spielrunde stand er auf und verließ die Partie. Es ärgerte ihn dass das Glück heute nicht mit ihm war. Nicht des Geldes wegen, davon hatte er schließlich genug, doch sein Ruf als Meister des Pokerspiels war nun natürlich widerrufen worden. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Hermine keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen. So begab er sich allein auf sein Zimmer im dritten Stock. Dort angekommen leerte er eine Flasche Whisky in einem Zug, woraufhin er erschöpft auf sein Bett fiel. _

_Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Mit unsicherer Stimme rief Harry: „Herein?" _

_Eine schlanke, attraktive Brünette trat in das Zimmer. „Du fühlst dich anscheinend nicht so wohl? Komm mit, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert!", hauchte sie mit verführerischer Stimme. Harry, betrunken wie er war, folgte ihr wie von einem Magneten angezogen._

_Als Hermine eine halbe Stunde nachdem Harry die Pokerrunde verlassen hatte, ebenfalls beschloss das Spiel zu beenden bot ihr Ron an, sie auf das Zimmer zu begleiten._

_Sie erwartete, Harry womöglich schon schlafend vorzufinden, doch als sie den Raum betrat war von ihrem Freund keine Spur. Ron zuckte bloß ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und kurz darauf einen leisen Aufschrei. Die beiden sahen sich an und wussten was der andere dachte: Hier war jemand verletzt und brauchte ihre Hilfe._

„_Es kommt von dort drüben!", stellte Hermine nach einem erneuten Aufschrei fest und deutete auf die Tür zur Besenkammer._

„_Klingt nach einer Frau! Was ihr wohl geschehen sein mag?", fragte sich Ron und steuerte zielsicher auf die kleine Kammer zu._

_Als Hermine die Tür geöffnet hatte, konnte sie einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, mit einer im Sterben liegenden oder schwer verletzten Frau, mit einem eingesperrten Kind, aber nicht damit!_

_Am Boden der Kammer lagen eng verschlungen Harry und eine junge Frau, die Hermine nur flüchtig kannte. Beide waren nackt und Hermine wendete rasch den Kopf ab und rannte davon. Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry Ron der noch immer vor der geöffneten Tür stand und Harry fassungslos anstarrte. „Harry wie konntest du nur? Bedeutet dir Hermine denn gar nichts?". Vorwurfsvoll blickte Ron ihn an und musterte abschätzig seine schief sitzende Brille und das lippenstiftverschmierte Gesicht. _

_Die Brünette hatte sich inzwischen ein Laken geschnappt, ihren nackten Körper damit bedeckt und die Kammer fluchtartig verlassen._

„_Harry antworte mir! Wieso hast du das getan? Ist dir nicht klar wie sehr du Hermine damit verletzt hast?" Ron sah Harry abwartend an._

„_Ach was… Hermine die war ja janz neddd, aber gegen Lola is sie nix!", lallte Harry und rief: „Lola warde auf mich! Komm surück!"_

„_Aber Harry wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Das ist der Alkohol der aus dir spricht! Wehr dich dagegen!"_

„_Das glaubst auch nur du.", antwortete Harry, nun mit festerer Stimme. „Hermine kann mir doch den Buckel runterrutschen._

„_Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht."_

_Wortlos verließ Ron das Zimmer um Hermine zu suchen._

Seither hatte Hermine nichts mehr von Harry gehört. Sie war am Boden zerstört gewesen, doch schon bald hatte sie erkannt, dass sie sich durch Tränen und Selbstmitleid nicht besser fühlen würde. Rache war das einzige, das ihr helfen würde. Kaltblütige Rache – an Harry.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. „Endlich!", dachte Hermine und hob ab.

„Ich bin's, Schatz. Wir müssen unseren Plan umstellen, gestern ist einiges geschehen, dass ich eigentlich verhindern wollte. Ich bin ihn zwanzig Minuten bei dir."

Noch bevor Hermine ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Ron auch schon wieder aufgelegt. Aber er würde sowieso bald bei ihr sein. Ron, ihr Ron, ihr fester Freund. Und bald, nachdem sie Harry aus dem Weg geschafft hatten, würden sie für immer zusammen sein.


	4. Chapter 3

3. KAPITEL:

Als Ron auf seinem Weg zu Hermine von einem plötzlich losbrechenden Regenschauer überrascht wurde, fiel ihm ein dass er seine Jacke vergessen hatte.

So stand er fünf Minuten später dreckig und völlig durchnässt vor Hermines Wohnungstür. Entsetzt schlug sie die Hände zusammen als sie ihren Freund in diesem Zustand sah, erst hielt sie ihn für einen aufdringlichen Obdachlosen, der ihr Angst machen wollte um etwas Geld zu bekommen, doch dann erkannte sie, dass es Ron war.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie bei warmem Kaffee und frischgebackenen Gugelhupf im Wohnzimmer und Ron schilderte Hermine die Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Tage. Er erzählte davon, dass Charly ein Telefongespräch zwischen ihm und Hermine belauscht hatte und ihn kurz darauf mit dem Verdacht konfrontiert hatte, dass die beiden Harry etwas antun wollten, was auch durchaus der Realität entsprach. Daraufhin hatte er Charly getötet und auch beinahe Ginny, welche ebenfalls gefährlich hätte werden können.

Hermine war entsetzt als sie vom neuesten Stand der Dinge erfuhr.

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass Ginny sofort zu Harry geeilt ist und ihm alles erzählt hat? Schließlich ist sie doch schon Ewigkeiten in ihn verknallt, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!", schrie Hermine Ron an. Sie war von dem gemütlichen Sofa aufgesprungen und ging nun nervös in dem bescheidenen, aber hübschen Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Daran habe ich natürlich auch gedacht, aber wer wird ihr schon Glauben schenken? Schließlich haben wir seit den Vorkommnissen im Oktober nichts Auffälliges gegen Harry unternommen. Unsere Abneigung ist natürlich unübersehbar, aber das verwundert keinen. Keine Sorge, Hermine, niemand wird Ginny Glauben schenken. Alle werden ihre Erzählungen als die verwirrten Gedanken einer Geistesgestörten betrachten. Schließlich war sie nach dem Tod unserer Mutter lange in therapeutischer Behandlung und wenn der Vater sein Leben in einer Nervenklinik verbringt, ist es gut vorstellbar, dass auch die kleine Tochter aufgrund der vielen Kindheitstraumen irgendwann den Verstand verliert."

„Da könntest du Recht haben", stimmte ihm Hermine in seinen Theorien zu. „ Trotzdem bin ich dafür unseren Plan so schnell als möglich in die Tat umzusetzen. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, sonst wird Harry zu mächtig."

„Außerdem haben wir noch viel vor, wenn wir ihn aus dem Weg geschafft haben."

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte Rons Lippen als er diese Worte an Hermine richtete. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Was meinst du?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ganz einfach. Denk doch einmal nach, Schatz! Denkst du es reicht mir aus uns an Harry zu rächen, wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben viel mehr zu erreichen. Hermine die ganze Welt könnte uns gehören, wir müssen es nur richtig anstellen!"

Nun wich Hermines verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck einem entschlossenen Blick.

„Ich bin dabei, Ron. Wir werden alle Zauberer auf unserer Seite haben. Auf der Seite des Bösen."

Ron gab keine Antwort, er lächelte bloß.


End file.
